Remind Me
by Foreverlove1820
Summary: Olivia and Elliot are engaged, they should be happy, but they can't stop arguing, can they remember why they fell in love before it's to late.
1. Chapter 1

_**Remind Me**_

_**EO Fanfic**_

_**Chapter One**_

_A/N: Hello everyone, Just wanna give a little bit of info here. In this, Kathy is gone and El still works with SVU. For this Season 12 finale and season 13 don't really exsist. I'd give you more but I don't wanna give the whole thing away lol But I will tell you that this flashes between memories and real time. Memories are in Italics and I'll indicate it most likely. Just humor me and read it. This is my first EO fic so I hope I do it justice. If you could please hit the review button after you read this first chapter and let me know what you think and if I should continue this. Thanks, Happy Reading __J -Sara_

_Disclaimer: Not mine, if they were there'd be no Kathy and lots of little EO's running around :D haha_

* * *

><p>Olivia Benson walked into the precinct. It was a normal Monday morning, slow. She smiled at her colleagues while sitting down at her desk.<p>

"Good Morning, El." Olivia smiled at her partner and boyfriend.

"Morning. Sorry I didn't wait for you this morning," He leaned over his desk so he was in whisper shot of her. "I wanted to give Cragen a heads up on you know what." He winked at her and sat back in his chair.

"Thanks fine." She smiled at him again before turning on her computer.

"What are you two whispering about?" John Munch called from his desk.

"Nothing." Elliot replied before Olivia could.

The subject was dropped and they continued on with their day. Eventually a case had fallen into their laps. To all it was surprisingly easy. Open Shut Case.

"Alright, where's the guy?" Casey Novak walked into the station.

"Well hello to you too." Olivia smirked, "Room 2."

Twenty minutes later Casey was walking out of the room shaking hands with the perps attorney.

"Well that was easy." Casey said as she sat on the edge of Olivia's desk. "We should get drinks to celebra-" She stopped abruptly, noticing a sparkle coming from Olivia's hand. "What. Is. That!" Casey grabbed Liv's hand. "NO WAY!"

"Mhm." Olivia's smile grew as big as it could.

"When!"

"Last night."

"And you didn't call me! I thought we were closer than that." "Casey, I didn't wanna say anything til I got it sized. It's a little big." Olivia pulled her hand away.

"Yah sorry, I took a guess from the other's in your jewelry box." Elliot chimed in as he and the other men walked into the room.

"What are you two gossiping about now?" Munch asked.

"THIS!" Casey grabbed Olivia's hand and 'threw' it in front of his face.

"HOLY CRAP! That's…that's… Holy Crap!"

"Dude, why didn't you tell us?" Fin said as he patted Elliot on the back.

"Liv didn't want to tell anyone til she could wear it wear it. Apparently it's a little big for her finger."

"The ring not the diamond. The diamond is a perfect size." The girlie girl in Liv came out a bit.

"It's gorgeous!" Casey took Liv's hand again to look at the ring.

It was a princess cut yellow diamond with smaller white diamonds around it and down the sides of the ring band.

"Dude, how much did you spend on that thing!" Fin asked as he took Liv's hand from Casey.

"Too much." Elliot answered as he sat back in his chair, in typical Elliot fashion.

"What's going on?" George Huang asked as he walked out of Cragen's Office.

"We're playing Pass the Hand." Olivia said as she took her hand from Fin and placed it in front of Huang.

"Wow, that's a beautiful ring. Congratulations."

"Thank you." Olivia smiled at Huang, then at Elliot. It was the perfect beginning to the start of her fairy tale ending.

* * *

><p>Six Months Later...<p>

It was another long with another long and terrible case. A little girl, Briella, was kidnapped, her family murdered. They had found her a couple hours earlier but it still wasn't easy, the poor seven year old had no home to go to. The look on the little girls face when she was taken by child services broke everyone's heart.

The case had everyone on edge from lost sleep and countless runs. The worse was that Olivia still had a wedding to plan through all the madness and was feeling alone through it all. Her husband to be, seemed uninterested in everything wedding related. Though she knew he really did care, all she wanted was something that showed it. A comment on the dinnerware or floral arrangements. But sadly, Olivia got no such sign.

This dark eyed detective was now sitting at her desk, flipping through bridal magazines trying not to think about how terrible the world was seeming. Briella was now in foster care and Elliot was seeming more and more distant by the day. When they did talk, it always wound up forming into an argument, and tonight was no different.

"Hey, you okay?" She looked up from the page to look at him, Elliot was sitting at his desk tapping his pencil against the keyboard.

"How can you even ask that?" He replied coldly.

"I don't know, El. I'm just trying to talk to you. But if you're gonna talk to me like that then forget it."

It was quiet for a while, Fin and Munch were at their desks. Frankly, they were kind of afraid to start a conversttion. So they stayed seated and kept quiet. Eventually Elliot finally spoke.

"How can you read those and not think about that girls life. She's homeless." He looked at Olivia, anger, a small amount of regret and sadness showed through is eyes.

"I'm trying to stay busy. If I keep thinking about this case and how terrible it came out, it's going to tear me apart. So, I'm looking at magazines. At least I'm being productive and putting some more planning into this wedding." She looked back down at the dress on the page, her next statement barely audible, but he heard it. "Unlike some people."

"What do you want from me, Liv!" He shot out of his chair.

"I want you to act like you want to spend the rest of your life with me. I get it, you've done with whole wedding thing before. But I Haven't! And Every Other Groom To Be That I've Met Has Put Some Input Into HIS Wedding. Unlike You! I Just Want To Know That You Care."

"Of Course I Care About You! God Dammit! If I Didn't I Wouldn't Have Put That Ring On Your Finger!"

"That's Not What I Meant!" Olivia spat back, this was going nowhere as always.

"YOU TWO IN MY OFFICE NOW!" Cragen yelled from his door. He waited for the two detectives to walk in before he closed the door. "What the hell is wrong with you two? You're my best detectives and you're acting like you hate each other. I understand this case was difficult. But I already have I.A. on my ass because you're getting married, if they here about this they'll have a field day! I'm trying my best to keep you two together, as partners, but if you keep this up, I'm going to have to separate you to, indefinitely."

They were silent, not knowing what to say and neither willing to apologize.

"Look," Cragen started again, "I talked to Huang and he suggested that you two see a marriage/couples counselor." Elliot was about to respond but Cragen cut him off "This may not be your idea of how to handle it, but this way you two can figure out what they hell is going on and I.A. will get off my back. Got it?"

"Yes, sir." Olivia answered. "We, um, don't have to see Huang do we?"

"No, not if it makes you uncomfortable, he gave me the name of a good counselor for you two. Her name is Melanie Jenson. You have an appointment tomorrow morning. Fix the issue or I will be forced to separate you two. You're dismissed."

With that, Olivia and Elliot exited his office and went back to their desks. Neither talking about what was to come in the morning. They went home in silence and went to bed in silence. Tomorrow was going to be a hell of a day.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So that's chapter 1, what do you think? Don't forget to review and keep watch for chapter two!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Remind Me**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_A/N: Remember, folks, the flashbacks/memories are centered and italicized. Also these "memories" are not 'real' so to speak, I made them up. Obviously lol. Oh, and the second memory is technically a scene from Grey's Anatomy that I changed a little. _

_Okay enjoy chapter 2 :)_

* * *

><p>They woke that morning, afraid of the day ahead. Not because they might solve their problems, but because of what might come out of their mouths. Both Olivia and Elliot wanted the relationship to work, to be together forever, but sometimes they did question it. Which is why they were afraid of what lay ahead of them.<p>

They walked out of the apartment and down to the parking garage. Elliot walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for Olivia. Hoping he gained a few points in the process.

The ride to the therapist's office was quiet and awkward. Elliot held his eyes to the road and kept fiddling with the radio. Olivia stared out the window, fiddling with the ring on her finger.

Once they got to the office, they stayed quiet while they waited for Dr. Melanie Jenson to call them in.

"Miss Benson, Mr. Stabler, Dr. Jenson will see you know." The secretary said as she hung up the phone.

The couple walked into the room, it looked like your typical therapist's office. Her desk in the corner, a long white couch and a matching chair facing the couch.

"Please have a seat," Dr. Jenson said as she grabbed her note pad and a file.

Olivia and Elliot hesitated but then sat on the white couch, unknowingly sitting far from each other.

"Okay," Dr. Jenson sat in her chair. "Shall we get started. I see here that your captain, Don Cragen, suggested you come in." She waited for an answer.

"Yes." Olivia said quietly.

"Do you agree with him, do you think you need to be here today?"

"I don't know. I mean we've been fighting a lot," Olivia played with her ring as she looked at Elliot, "But we've always fought."

"You're partners, correct? With Manhattan Special Victims Unit?"

"Yah, we've been partners for 12 years." Elliot finally spoke.

"And how long have you been together, as a romantic couple?"

"About two and a half years" Elliot answered, while Olivia just nodded.

After a couple more basic question about the pair, Dr. Jenson began the 'real' therapy.

"Elliot, when did you know you loved Olivia, like really loved her?" Dr. Jenson sat back and waited for him to answer.

"It was about six months after we started dating…"

_Elliot and Olivia ran up to the building. The Cavalry and hostage team already in place._

"_He asking for you, Liv." Fin said as he walked over. _

"_Okay." She didn't hesitate, she put on her vest and walked toward the brownstone. _

"_Wait, Liv. You can't just go in there. We need to think of something first." Elliot pulled her back to him. He looked afraid, but also strong. _

"_El, the longer we wait to more danger that little girl is in. She's already seen her mother and father killed." She gave him a smile, the one that always gave to reassure him she'd be fine. _

"_Okay, just, at least let me cover you." _

"_Don't you always." She smiled again as she and Elliot made their way to the Brownstone. Elliot going to the back door and Liv to the front. _

"_Mr. Peters, it's me Olivia. Let me in and we can talk."_

"_It's better be just you!" _

"_It is, my partner is back with the others, It's just me." _

_The front door slowly opened and Olivia had her way into the house, quickly seeing Elliot climb through the kitchen window. _

"_Hey, sweetie are you okay?" Olivia knelt down and asked the six year old girl. _

_She gave a small nod, before looking up at her uncle, holding a gun to Olivia._

"_I just want your friends to leave so I can take MY daughter and get far away from this city!"_

"_I can't let you do that Mr. Peters. We both know that Emily isn't your daughter, she's your brothers." _

"_No. NO! Me and Marina made love before she get -pregnant. Emily is mine! Not Henry's."_

"_Mitchell, look at me. We did the DNA test remember," Olivia moved closer as Elliot did as well. She could see her partner reach for his gun. "It proved that Emily is really Henry's." _

"_No. No She can't be. STOP MOVING!" He aimed the gun at Olivia once more. Making her and Elliot both a little more nervous. _

"_Just let Emily go, Mitchell. Please." _

"_PUT YOUR GUN AWAY AND STOP MOVING OR I'LL SHOOT! I SWEAR I WILL!" _

"_Okay, okay." Olivia placed her gun on the coffee table in front of her. _

"_Thank you. Now" Mitchell threw Emily towards the door and grabbed Olivia, placing the gun to her temple. "You can come out now Detective Stabler. I know you're there." _

_Elliot came out of the kitchen, "Let her go, you don't want to hurt you. You'll never be free if you shoot her." _

"_Just Shut Up! You stupid cop! I don't want to be free. I've already lost EVERYTHING!" _

"_Look, just put down the gun!" _

"_NO!" _

_Suddenly there was a loud crack_

_"OLIVIA!"_

_And a thud. _

"She died, you know. In my arms, while we were waiting for the EMT's. Scariest moment of my life. I almost lost her." Elliot looked over at Olivia, seeing a tear in her eye.

"Olivia, did you know that's when he realized he loved you?"

"No I mean. After that, we almost broke up. We fought a lot, kinda of like we are know. But was silent arguing."

"How long did that last?"

"A couple months. I was about to break it off, when Fin, our colleague told me that I died while we were waiting for help. I know I did, because the doctors told me, but I didn't know it was while he was holding me. That's always been a thing with us. Having to battle between putting the job before us or us before the job."

"So how did you handle that Olivia. Did you talk to him?"

"Trying to talk to Elliot when he's mad is like trying to stop the rain from falling. You can't."

"Then how did you solve that problem?"

"Well, at that time we were living together. Because my apartment caught fire and I was out of a place to live. But that's not the only reason I moved in with him. It was just, nice to come home to someone everyday. But, to answer your question. I waited for him to come home one night. I was in our bedroom…"

_Elliot walked into a quiet apartment. He placed his keys and walked into the bedroom. He was greeted by Olivia sitting on the edge of the bed. _

"_Take your pants off." Olivia said, staring up at him._

"_Liv, its…uh" Elliot looked at the clock on the night stand. _

"_Get undressed, get into bed, and hold me. I don't know what you're so mad about? And I don't know what you're so scared of, because you won't talk to me. But, you know what, I'm scared to Elliot. I…I can't…if you won't…If we're gonna have any chance at some kind of future or relationship," Olivia stood up, and walked toward him, "Then I need you to...please." She touched his cheek. _

_Elliot quickly took her hand off his face. He held her wrist. He looked mad, but sad too. "You died in my arms. You Died In My Arms! Your Freak'n Died! You wanna know what I'm scared of? I'm Scared at EVERYTHING! I'm scared to move. I'm scared to Breathe! I'm scared to Touch You!" He let of her wrist, seeing the tears in her eyes. "I can't loose you, I won't survive. And that's your fault! You made me love you, you made me let you in after everything that happened between me and Kathy. And then you DIED in MY ARMS!"_

_Olivia was stunned. She didn't know what to do or how to respond. She moved as close as she could to him. She placed her forehead to his. After a moment she kissed, hard but passionate. He pulled back from the kiss, look into her eyes, then pulled her into a tight embrace. Never wanting to let go. _

"I didn't know that meant that much to you." Elliot looked over at Olivia.

"Yah it did, does. That was like the first time you told me you loved me. Even though you never said 'I love you, Olivia.' I knew that's what you meant."

They had moved a little closer towards each other, but still far enough apart to see that they were mad at each other.

"That's a very difficult situation. Trying to be _with _someone after they've been shot. Most couples don't make it for very long after that. But you two have. You must really love each other."

"She means the world to me. I mean, I love my kids, they're my world too. But I love Olivia, so much sometimes it hurts. I don't know what I'd do without her. That's why I asked her to marry me. I don't ever want to be without her." Elliot leaned over and placed a quick kiss on Olivia's forehead.

"That's beautiful" Dr. Jenson, flipped a page in her notebook. "Now, let's talk about recent events. Why you think you're here today."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well there's chapter two! How'd I do? Lol Well next chapter has some more drama and a lot more memories from both. Til next time…_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Remind Me**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_A/N: First I wanna thank you guys for reading and reviewing. It means a lot. Just a quick reminder that memories are in italics. Okay here we go, chapter three :D_

* * *

><p>The room fell silent as Dr. Jenson looked at the pair.<p>

"You can't hide from this problem. It's the reason you were brought here today," She looked at Olivia, then at Elliot who seemed to become more irritated. "Elliot, would you like to answer the question?"

"Nope."

"Typical." Olivia said under her breath.

"Olivia, is there something you'd like to say?"

"Yah, it's hard, you know. This whole engagement thing. I…I don't know how to be a fiancé or a wife. I don't know how to plan a wedding. And it would just be nice if he helped out more. He's done this wedding and marriage thing already."

"How does that make you feel, knowing you'd be his second wife?"

"I don't know," Olivia glanced at Elliot before turning back to Dr Jenson. "I think I'm scared."

"Of what?" Elliot and Dr. Jenson said in unison.

"That I'll mess it up, that you'll get bored of me and…"She couldn't finish the statement, it wasn't fair to Elliot.

"It's okay, Olivia. My office is neutral ground."

"No, I can't. It's not fair to you." Olivia looked over at her fiancé, hurt and anger in his eyes.

"Just say it Liv, you're afraid that I'll divorce you like I did Kathy. That's what you were gonna say wasn't it? How many times do we have to have this fight for you to understand that our relationship, and mine and Kathy's relationship aren't and never were the same thing."

"Don't you think I know that! But a part of me is still afraid, okay. I'm allowed to feel this way without you making me feel stupid."

"So you two have fought about Kathy and his past marriage before?"

"Yes."

"How bad as it gotten?"

"Well," Olivia moved nervously on the couch, "It was a couple weeks before he proposed…"

_She told herself it to the weather, the rain. That's why they were fighting so much. The rain was making him depressed and angry. She knew it wasn't true, but it was better than thinking it was her. Because honestly, Olivia was starting to believe she wasn't good enough for him. That he was getting bored and annoyed of their relationship. That he was mad that she didn't say 'I love you' as much as he did. They'd be together for almost three years and partners for much longer and yet, Olivia still had a hard to expressing her feelings. She knew that was why he was angry, but blaming it on the weather made he feel less guilt and sorrow. _

_They sat on the couch, in silence reading over some case files. She knew they needed to talk or they were never going to solve the problem. So she spoke. _

"_El?" _

"_Yah."_

"_Can we talk about us?" She hated the way that came out; so helpless, so pathetic. _

"_Sure" He put the file on the coffee table and turned to her. _

"_Look, I know that I don't always say I love you, but you know that I do right?" _

"_Of course."_

"_Okay, then you know what I'm about to say isn't easy for me to say."_

"_Okay." In the pit of his stomach, he was slightly afraid she was going to end it. She couldn't, he already had a ring and a plan. He was upset, but he wasn't about to show it. _

"_I feel like, you're mad at me. I feel like, you're giving up on me or something. Like you're bored and I'm wasting you're time. If that's the truth then just end it, because I can't. But if you're not happy then please, just break it off. I want you to be happy and if that's not with me then…"_

"_Why do you always do that?" He shot up off the couch, "You're always looking for a way out, a way to run."_

"_I'm not running!" _

"_Well it sure sounds like you are!"_

"_Look, bottom line. I saw the way you looked at Kathy when you dropped off the kids. You still love her. And part of me thinks you just might love her a little more than me."_

"_Liv! She's the mother of my children! I'm always going to love her! But, how the hell am I supposed to convince you that she's my past!"_

"_It's not a matter of having to convince me Elliot! it's just…this is hard! Okay do you get that, I feel second best to her!"_

"_You shouldn't feel that way, and if I'm making you feel that way then I'm sorry. Look, Liv, I love you."_

"_I know that, but, maybe love isn't enough. Maybe we just need to…"_

"_What? Break up? Liv..."_

"_I…I need some air…" She walked out of the apartment and never looked back. _

"So you two broke up?" Dr Jenson leaned forward

"Well, I don't know if you can call it a break up." Olivia looked lost, she looked like she didn't know what to do or say or how to feel.

"Liv, you left me. You Walked out. You ran. Maybe not for long but you did." Elliot turned to face her, he hated that memory. He hated that she felt less than Kathy, truth be told he loved her in a way he never could Kathy. She knew him better and understood him and his job better. He hated the fact that he almost lost her.

"Why is that, Olivia? Why did you feel the need to run?"

"I got scared. Afraid he would leave me, so…"

"You left first." Dr. Jenson finished the detective's sentence, seeing how difficult it was for Olivia to talk about her feelings the way she was. "But you got back together and you got engaged."

"Yes."

"Elliot, why did you propose after something like that?"

"I already told you. I love her, no matter what I was going to propose. At least, even if she said no, I'd still have an answer. I was walking around with this rock in my pocket for weeks. Even before the fight."

"I didn't know that." Olivia was surprised, she knew he had the ring for awhile but, not before they fought. "Why didn't you say anything, that night?"

"Would it have changed your mind? You're stubborn as hell, Liv. Besides, that's not how I wanted to ask you, in the middle of an argument. That's not very romantic." He let out a small chuckle, causing Olivia to smile.

"How did you two end up back together after that?"

"Well, I went to see her. She was staying at our friend Casey's house…."

_He walked up to the ADA's doorstep. He was nervous, not knowing whether Olivia would come back to him was the scariest and most nerve racking thing he'd ever felt. But he needed to know. He loved her. So he knocked on the door. _

"_Elliot?" Casey smiled as she opened the door. "She's not here. But, please, come in."_

"_Thanks Casey." _

"_You know, it took you long enough. I was expecting to see you here the first night." Casey called from the kitchen._

"_I thought I'd give her space."_

"_Hm, space. Well she got it."_

"_Where is she anyway?"_

"_Went to the store to grab some nail polish remover and the new issue of Cosmo." _

"_Girl's Night?" _

"_Yah, but for you. I'd let her cancel." Casey laughed._

_The two walked into the living room and waited for Olivia to come back. _

"_Hey Cas, I got the stuff. But you're going next time." Olivia called as she entered the brownstone. "That cashier always gives me the weirdest-" She dropped the bag when she say him on the couch. _

"_Hi." Elliot said simply, a small smile playing on his lips._

"_I'll give you two a minute." Casey walked over and picked up the bag. "Thanks for getting Cosmo, need to brush up on my sex tips." She chuckled as she walked into her bedroom. _

_They waited until the ADA was gone before either spoke. _

"_I miss you" he looked at her, love and fear written all over his face. _

"_I miss you, too."_

"_Look Liv, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let you walk out that door and I'm really sorry and hate that you feel second best to Kathy." _

"_It's not your fault. It's me, being insecure and childish. I know you love me."_

"_Then come home. The apartment is lonely and quiet without you." He pulled her into a hug._

"_El…" _

"_Look, Liv. I need you, okay?"_

"_Okay. I'll go get my stuff." She started to walk towards to guest room._

"_Really?"_

" _Yah, you know, I need you too." She winked back at him. _

"I meant what I said, Liv. I do need you. No one gets me the way you do." Elliot reached for her hand, and to his surprise she let him hold it.

"I know, that's why you proposed right?" Olivia gave a small smile.

"Let's talk about the proposal." Dr. Jenson said as she walked back from her desk. "I can tell by the way that you play with your ring, Olivia, that you find comfort in that memory. Is that true?"

"Yah, whenever I feel like we're drifting or something, I think of the night he proposed and I feel happy and loved."

"Tell me about that night. It was only a short time after the fight correct?"

"Yes. I was home getting over a cold, he rushed in the apartment like the world was going to end…"

_Olivia sat on their couch, pjs on and the laptop on her lap. _

"_Get dressed." Elliot said as he walked into the apartment and towards their bedroom._

"_What?" Olivia placed the laptop on the coffee table and walked to the bedroom. "Why?" She said leaning against the door frame. _

"_I'm taking you somewhere. So get dressed. Nothing to fancy, just something nice." He kissed the top of her head as he walked out of the bedroom buttoning his shirt. _

"_Okay?" She rolled her eyes, but got dressed without another question. A couple minutes later she came out in a jeans, heels, a pink cami, and white cardigan. _

"_That's perfect. Wow, you're gorgeous." He smiled at her as he grabbed their coats. _

"_Thank you, but you mine telling me where we're going?"_

"_Nope, it's a surprise. Come on." He practically pulled her our of the apartment and into the car._

_A few minutes later, they arrived at central park. _

"_El, why are we here?" Olivia asked a little concerned. If she knew they'd be walking or picnicking she wouldn't have worn her heels. _

"_Do you trust me?" He asked as he opened her door. _

"_Of course." _

"_Then follow me." He took her hand and they began to walked toward their destination. _

_After a few minutes they arrived, at Belvedere Castle. _

"_El? Why are we here?" _

"_Just follow me. I promise you'll be fine." He pulled her toward the site of his surprise. "Okay close your eyes." He stopped her, positioning her where she needed to stand. "Okay when I tell you, open your eyes."_

"_Elliot, you know I hate surprises."_

"_Shh, relax." _

_Suddenly a guitarist started to play and sing one of her favorite songs, "Then" by Brad Paisley._

"_Okay, open" _

_When she did, her breath caught in her throat. There he was standing in front of a table with candles. _

"_El…" She was stunned, it was just so beautiful. "What's all this about? How did you even?" _

"_This guy who owes me a favor and he happens to know people." He laughed "Come on." He pulled her toward the table. "Before we eat and this charming young man has to go home to his wife. I want to ask you something."_

"_Okay," her voice was shaky_

"_Right now I could say a whole bunch of stupid cliché's and make up some sappy proposal. And there's no doubt that somewhere deep down you really want me to do that. But I did that once, and it didn't turn out the way I'd hope. And part of me, well actually all me is happy for that. Because if I never got divorced then we wouldn't be here and I wouldn't be able to look you in those beautiful eyes and tell you how much I love you. And I wouldn't be able to do this," Suddenly he got down on one knee, making Olivia gasp louder than she wanted to "Olivia Benson, will you marry me?"_

"I didn't expect it. I mean, I wanted to marry him, obviously, I said yes. But I always assumed he'd spring it on me. I never thought he'd plan it out they way he did. I loved it. It was so beautiful and magical and just…everything I could ever ask for." Olivia looked at Elliot, tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" He wiped a tear off her cheek.

"Yah, I just…I don't want us to not get married or have to separate or…every time I think of that night or I get a little emotional. It's one of the most thoughtful and romantic things anyone has ever done for me. I love you, so much."

"I love you too." He smiled at her. "But even after all that, why do you still question our relationship?"

Before she could answer there was a knock at the door.

"Dr. Jenson I hate to interuppt but your next appointment is here."

"Okay, thank you Stephanie. I'm sorry guys, but I'm gonna have to end it here. But I do want to see you two again. Can we meet the same time Thursday?"

"Sure." Olivia answered as she put on her coat.

"Okay, see you then. Have a good day." Dr. Jenson smiled as her next patient entered the office and she closed the door.

"You wanna talk some more when we get home?" Olivia said as she went to hug Elliot.

"Sure,"

At that moment they both knew they had a long way to go, and tonight wasn't going to be any less emotional than the last hour they spent with Dr. Melanie Jenson.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well there's chapter three. :D I don't really like how it came out by hey what are you gonna do lol. Next chapter there's gonna be lots more drama and a little more fluffy goodness lol. See you sooon _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Remind Me**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_A/N: Okay, there is a song and a memory in this chapter so the lyrics the song, that inspired the title and story, are centered and in bold and the memory is set up the way they always are, centered and italicized lol I wanted to use the song somehow and I think I worked it into my idea for this chapter pretty well lol If you've never heard the song then you need to cause it's amazing and beautiful. It's "Remind Me" by Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood. Lol Okay, you can read chapter four now ;)._

* * *

><p>As they walked into the apartment, all was quiet. Neither had sad a word since they left Dr. Jenson's office.<p>

"So, what now?" Elliot said as he grabbed Liv's jackets off her shoulders.

"We talk." She gave him a weak smile as the headed to the couch. "So…"

"So…" He looked at her, giving his best smile that he could muster.

"I feel like it shouldn't be this hard." She took a deep breath and fell further into the couch. "What's wrong with us?" Liv looked up at Elliot.

"I don't know."

They were silent for a while, the assumed it would be easy to keep talking the way they had in the therapist's office. But it seemed without Dr. Jenson guiding them, niether knew how to start.

"We should just start where we left off." Olivia sat up. "Answer whatever the last question was and go from there. Okay?"

"Yah. I think I asked you why you still, how did I put it? Um…question our relationship, yah that was it."

"I don't know. I'm not good at this girlfriend/fiancé/wife thing. I work to much, I'm stubborn and hate being wrong."

"I know, but that doesn't answer my question."

"In a way it does. Look at it from my point of you. Kathy was None of those things, but me. I'm nothing like any of the women I know you've been with. I feel like…..like I don't fit with you or something like that. I know I already said this but it's all I got…I feel like I don't measure up or deserve you. I guess I question your relationship because I can't figure out why a guy like you would ever be with a girl like me."

"Liv…" Elliot pulled her close to him. He held her close, tight, never wanting to let her go. "I don't know what I can say to make you believe that I'm never going to get bored or leave you. All I have to tell you and all I know is that I love you. If that's not enough for you too see that…"

"No, Elliot. No." Olivia pulled away quickly, looking him in the eyes. "All I ever wanted was for you to feel the same way I did, do. I Know you love me. I do. Maybe, we should just wait til Thursday. I feel like this isn't going to go anywhere."

"Yah." He got up off the couch and walked to their bedroom.

Olivia fell back into the couch again. Pulling her knees to her chest, she let out a silent cry as she hear the bedroom door close.

* * *

><p>2 Months Later<p>

That Thursday session came and went. And so did many others. They shared many more good memories but also bad ones. The two had moved from their one bedroom apartment to a Brownstone in Chelsea. Olivia kept with the plans for the wedding, finding the perfect gown at Kleinfeld's and booking the reception space. The date was set for May 26th, a year and a half away. Eventually they had stopped fighting at work, and at home it occurred less often. But when it happened, it was like a hurricane coming into a harbor.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Olivia yelled as she slammed the cabinet door shut.

"ME! WHAT ABOUT YOU! I TOLD YOU TO GO AFTER THE GUY AND INSTEAD YOU LET HIM WALK RIGHT OUT OF THE WAREHOUSE!"

"WHAT YOU'D RATHER I LEAVE YOU BLEEDING ON THE GROUND!"

"I TOLD YOU I WAS FINE! CATCHING THAT SON OF A BITCH WAS MORE IMPROTANT!"

"GOD DAMMIT ELLIOT! YOU'RE MY FIANCE I CAN'T JUST WALK AWAY FROM YOU! AND FOR THE HUNDRETH TIME. I. DIDN'T. KNOW. IT. WAS. JUST. A. SMALL. CUT! FROM MY ANGLE IT LOOKED WORSE THAN IT WAS!"

"SO YOU'RE SAYING YOU DON'T TRUST MY JUDGEMENT! YOU THINK I'D LIE TO YOU!"

'WHEN IT COMES TO THINGS LIKE THAT YES!" She couldn't take the yelling much longer, her voice was cracking and she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

He was going to boil over soon. He could feel it coming and it scared him. He could blurt out something that he'd regret. "WELL IF THAT'S HOW YOU FEEL THEN WHY THE HELL ARE WE GETTING MARRIED! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! IF WE CAN'T GET ALONG THEN MAYBE WE SHOULDN'T BE TOGETHER AT ALL. NO WEDDING. NO MARRIAGE. NO GOD DAM PARTNERSHIP!" Something like that.

"Elliot, don't say that." Olivia voice quickly fell to just above a whisper. She couldn't fight back the tears any longer.

"I need some air." He grabbed his keys off the counter and the bag he had from their undercover and headed for the door.

"Elliot!" Olivia ran after him. She couldn't lose him. Not like this. She never ran after a man before, but this was Elliot.

The door slammed shut in front of her. No goodbye, nothing. She was speechless, more tears forming. She grabbed the closet thing she could and threw it at the door before falling to the door and crying.

Olivia hadn't seen Elliot in three weeks. Cragen told her that Elliot called out and was using his built up vacation time. She couldn't believe what was happening, the man she loved had left her. All her fears had come to life, she was alone. Olivia told Cragen that she needed to take a few days off. She needed to find Elliot, she needed to know if they was still a wedding or if she needed to call everything off and return the most perfect dress she'd ever seen.

She walked into their, her…she didn't know what to call home anymore. She walked into the brownstone and placed her keys on the counter. Liv left right after she told Cragen she needed a couple days. And not she was alone, in a home with no one to hold her as she cried.

The brown eyed detective walked into the laundry room, grabbing the clean clothes out of the dryer and carrying them into the living room. She turned on the radio and she began to fold.

**We didn't care if people stared**

**We'd make out in a crowd somewhere**

**Somebody'd tell us to get a room**

**It's hard to believe that was me and you**

**Now we keep saying that we're ok**

**But I don't wanna settle for good not great**

**I miss the way that I felt back then**

**I wanna feel that way again**

**Been so long that you'd forget the way I used to kiss your neck**

**Remind me, Remind me**

**So on fire and so in love. Way back when we couldn't get enough**

**Remind me, Remind me**

**Remember the airport dropping me off**

**We were kissing goodbye and we couldn't stop**

**I felt bad cause you missed your flight**

**But that meant we had one more night**

**Do you remember how it used to be **

**We'd turn out the lights and we didn't just sleep**

**Remind me, baby, remind me**

**Oh, so on fire and so in love**

**That look in your eyes that I miss so much**

**Remind me, baby, remind me**

**I wanna feel that way again**

**Yeah, I wanna hold you close**

**Oh, if you still love me**

**Don't just assume I know**

The lyrics ran in Olivia's ears. This song seemed to scream her and Elliot. She felt as though for every line, she had a memory that fit perfectly. As Liv started to fold another shirt, she realized it belonged to Elliot. Closing her eyes, she held it close to her heart, still being able to smell him. She leaned into the back of the couch and started to cry. The lyrics echoing around her.

**Oh Baby, remind me, remind me**

**Do you remember the way it felt?**

**You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves**

**Remind me**

**Yeah, Remind me**

**All those things that you used to do**

**That made me fall in love with you**

**Remind me, Oh baby, Remind me**

**Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt**

**All those mornings I was late for work**

**Remind me**

**Oh, baby, Remind Me**

**Oh, baby, remind me, baby, remind me**

**Yeah you'd wake up in my old t-shirt**

**Baby, Remind me**

As the song ended, Olivia began to calm down. She wiped the tears off her cheeks and continued folding the clothes that lay in a pill next to her. As she pulled a pair of pants off the top, she noticed the ring that still held a spot on her left hand. Liv placed the pants down and ran her finger over the top of the ring. Remembering the night of the proposal and the promise he made her in bed that night.

_They slumped over, breathing heavily, and pulling the sheets over them. Olivia moved toward Elliot and put her head on his chest. Lifting her hand up to look at the ring in the moonlight that was shining through the window. _

"_If you want a regular colored diamond we can get one. I just thought this ring was unique and one of a kind, like you." Elliot smiled as he played with a strand of her chocolate brown hair. _

"_No, I love it, just the way it is. Although it's a little big for my finger." She rolled over onto her side and looked at him, "Can we wait to tell everyone till it fits right. That way I can really show it off. I don't wanna wear it all the time because what if it falls off as we're chasing a perp or something. Then I'd be really sad. So can we wait? Is that okay?" _

"_Whatever you wanna do. I'm just glad you said, yes." He leaned forward and kissed her lightly. _

"_You thought I was going to say no?"_

"_Honestly, uh, yah I kinda did." _

"_Never" Olivia leaned down and kissed him. "I love you, so much." She smiled "And I LOVE this ring. Look at it, its so pretty." She laughed and so did he._

"_You're gorgeous, you know that?" _

"_Stop it." She laid back down, her head finding it's spot on his chest. _

"_I wanna promise you something." _

"_What?" She said, still staring at her ring in the moonlight._

"_No matter what happens, I am never leaving you. Okay? I promise from this day on, no matter the fight or anything I will always be here."_

"_You know you kinda just said a proposal?" _

"_Well aren't you lucky. Two proposals in one night."_

"_Yah." She looked up at him. "I am lucky."_

"_I love you." He smiled at her before kissing her and starting what the just ended all over again. _

She took a deep breath, got up off the couch, and walked the basket of clothes into the bedroom. As she was putting them away, there was a knock at the door. "Just a second!" Olivia called. Suddenly the knocking got louder and faster. "Okay, okay I'm coming." She rolled her eyes and made her way the front door. "Fin? What's wrong?"

"Liv, it's Elliot. Something's happened."

* * *

><p><em>AN: OOOOO What a cliff hanger! Well that's all for today. Please don't forget to review and let me know what you love and hate and all that jazz ;) See you soon. _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Remind Me**_

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

><p><em>She took a deep breath, got up off the couch, and walked the basket of clothes to the bedroom. As she was putting them away, there was a knock at the door. "Just a second." Olivia called. Suddenly the knocking got louder and faster. "Okay, okay I'm coming." She rolled her eyes and made her way to the front door. "Fin? What's wrong?"<em>

"_Liv, it's Elliot. Something's happened." _

She froze; unable to move, unable to speak. "Is he okay?"

"Just come back to the station. He should tell you himself."

"Okay?" She followed Fin to the car and back the one-six. "Where is he?" Olivia was practically running into the squad room, seeing Cragen walk out of his office be began to make her way to him. "Is El okay? Is he hurt?"

"He's fine." Cragen said with a sense of sympathy that the detective quickly picked up.

"Then what the hell is going on?"

"He's been recruited by the FBI for an undercover mission is Las Angeles."

"You're kidding right?"

"I'm serious. You know the Franklin case you four have been working on for a while now? According to the FBI its co-insides with their investigation of a human trafficking ring."

"Okay? But what does that have to…Oh wait, he's the lead detective on that case. I forgot. So…How long will he be gone?" Olivia's emotions went from anger, to sorrow, to crazed, to sorrow and remorse.

"They're in Room 2. Liv, he should talk to you himself."

"Yah, okay." suddenly she realized something. This must have been what Kathy felt like every time he went undercover without telling her. And Olivia hated it. She got to the room as the agents were leaving.

"You must be Detective Benson." The tall one male said as he and the short blonde with big boobs walked away.

Olivia gave them a puzzled look before entering the room. She say Elliot staring out the window. "Hey." was all she could say.

"Liv?" he turned around, meeting her pleading and sad gaze. "Hey."

"So, you're leaving. What about us? Or is there not an us anymore? After you left I didn't and don't know what we are….so…I need to know….How long will you be gone?"

"They said I should be back in about 5 to 6 months."

"El, that's a long time. We're supposed to be getting married in 9 months, 2 weeks, 4 days and," She looked at her watch "5 and a half hours."

"You're counting the days?" he let out a small chuckle, that women never seized to amaze him.

"I have been since we set the date. But I really need to know," she moved closer to him "I I need to stop counting and take off this ring? Because, just so you know, I Really don't want to."

"I…No. I'll be back in time to watch you walk down the aisle."

"Really?" She looked up at him, her current shoe attire making her shorter then normal. He was smiling and so was her. It was almost like a silent apology.

Just as he was leaning down to kiss her, the door opened. "Stabler, it's time to go."

"Yah, okay." he nodded then looked at Olivia as the door closed. As soon as he was sure they were alone was again, he kissed her.

"You should get going." Live broke the kiss. "Be careful, okay? And call me every chance you get."

"Of course. You stay safe okay?"

"Always." she smiled up at him and kissed him one last time before he walked to the door. "I love you."

"I love you too," He looked back at her, winked and left.

She watched him close the door, feeling the tears she had suppressed when Fin came to her door start coming to her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So I know that was a short chapter but I didn't want to add to much to it. Well don't forget review and chapter 6 will be up soon. :D _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Remind Me**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_A/N: So there's only a couple chapters left, I just wanna thank you all for reading and reviewing. OK, here we go! Happy Reading :D_

* * *

><p>She never realized how hard it would be to work without him. Granted, she had many times before. But this time, she felt different. She felt lost and alone. The dark eyed detective sat at her desk, doing paperwork. With no cases and very few phone calls, the squad room was quiet. The only sound was the bickering of Munch and Fin and the broken radiator.<p>

Olivia sighed, looking down at the diamond ring on her finger. The yellow diamond had held a spot on her finger for almost a year. She stared at the ring for another moment before looking up, seeing the empty desk in front of her. Olivia just sat there, staring at the chair across from her. She closed her eyes, wishing that when she opened them again he'd be there smiling at her. Reluctantly, she opened them, again seeing the empty chair.

She knew sitting around feeling upset wasn't a good use of her energy. Instead, Olivia grabbed her cell phone, dialing a number she rarely used.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Kathy. It's Olivia." She was nervous, the last time Olivia said more than a couple words to Kathy, its wasn't a pleasant experience.

"Hi."

"I, um, I know that this is Elliot's weekend with the kids. And I though that I could take them out Saturday, if that's okay with you."

"Yah, I guess that's fine."

"Thanks, Kathy."

"It's fine, really. I'll just let you know if something comes up."

Before Olivia could answer, Kathy had hung up. She knew the blonde was still a little bitter about how things turned out. And Olivia didn't really blame her, she knew if she were in Kathy's shoes, Liv would be just as bitter.

It was Saturday afternoon, just before noon. Olivia got out of her car and headed for the door. After a couple knocks, Dickie answered.

"Oh, hey Liv. I forgot to call you. I'm meeting some friends at 3, so I can only go to lunch."

"That's fine, I'll just drop you off then me and the girls can go shopping." Olivia smiled, as the teen made his way to the car.

"Did I hear something about shopping?" Maureen laughed as she gave Olivia a hug.

A couple minutes later, they arrived at a diner. They talked, ordered food, and shared laughs.

"Okay, so before I forget there's something I wanted to ask you guys." Olivia said as she placed her glass down. "Obviously you guys know that your dad and I are getting married. He really wanted to be here when I asked you, but he can't because he's undercover. I'd wait for him, but I can't."

"Come out with it already!" Lizzie said.

"Are you pregnant?" Kathleen asked.

"No, no! I'm not pregnant. I wanted to know if you girls would be bridesmaids along with Casey and Alex?"

"Of Course!" Maureen yelled as she and the other girls got up to hug her.

"That's great, cause I'm the best man!" Dickie said with an air of pride.

"Thank you guys so much. We love you and appreciate your support of us being together. It means a lot to us that you'll be in the wedding and not just attending." Olivia gave another smile as they all group hugged.

It was around 6:30 when Olivia dropped off the girls.

"Thanks for a great day, Liv. It's nice to spend time with you." Kathleen said as she grabbed her bags from the trunk.

"No problem. Don't forget we're going dress shopping next weekend."

"We won't!" Lizzie smiled.

"And we want to see your dress, too!" Maureen said as she closed the trunk.

"I have a fitting Saturday morning, I'll pick you girls up before and you can tag along."

"Really? Thanks Liv!" Lizzie and the others gave Olivia a hug before waving goodbye and walking in the house.

Olivia couldn't help but smile as she got into her car and headed home. Twenty minutes later, she arrived home. As Olivia was entering the house, her cell phone began to ring.

"Ugh, come on." she let out and annoyed sigh as she placed her bags on the kitchen table "Benson."

"Hey, Liv."

"Elliot?" A huge smile began to form on her face, this was the first time she'd heard from him since he left about three weeks ago. "Oh my god. How are you? Are you hurt? Can you come home yet?"

He couldn't help but laugh at her franticness, "Good, No and sadly no." He heard her let out a sad sigh. "Do you miss me, yet?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. The new guy is annoying."

"Well that's cause he's not me." He laughed.

"Don't flatter yourself, Stabler. But you better come home soon or else I might have to have Fin or Munch bail me outta jail." She tried to laugh, it was definitely hard without Elliot.

"I'm trying, babe. You know, L.A. is nothing like New York." There was a long pause on her end. Elliot could tell she was upset. "Liv, you okay?"

"Oh, yah. I just miss you. I hate that you had to leave, we just…it's just so hard without you."

"I've been gone before."

"Yah, I know. But last tome we were just work partners. This time is different. I got used to coming home with you. The house is quiet."

"I know what you mean."

"Oh," she got up and walked to their bedroom to put her new clothes away. "I saw the kids today."

"Kathy let you?"

"Mhm, took them to lunch. I asked to girls if they'd be bridesmaids. And Dickie told me you asked him to be your best man?"

"Who else would it be?" He laughed.

"I don't know." She laughed with him, the first time in a while that it was a real genuine laugh, "So anyway, after I dropped Dickie off at his friends house I took the girls shopping." She smiled as she took out the things she bought at Victoria's Secret.

"Well that was nice of you."

"Yah, it was nice to have some girl time with them. Well, while we were at the mall, I ran into Alex. The girls had gone off to a store and Alex and I went to Victoria's Secret."

"Really? What'd you get?"

She let out a small chuckle. "Just a little something for our wedding night. So," She lowered her voice, being as seductive as possible "You better get your ass back to New York, Stabler, if you wanna see that and all the other little things I bought."

"You know something, Benson. You are a tease."

"So I've been told." She could here him laugh, then she heard someone talking to him.

"Hold on a sec, Liv." he put the phone down, but Olivia could hear him and a women talking, but about what, she couldn't make out. "Hey, baby, I gotta go."

"Aw, okay. Call me as soon as you can."

"I'll do my best. I love you."

"Love you too." Liv heard the women's voice again as he was hanging up. Not that she'd admit it, but Olivia was a little jealous. She assumed the woman was the busty blonde from the precinct the day he left.

Olivia let out another loud sigh as she fell back on the bed, her head hitting her pillow. She rolled over, looking at his side of the bed. Liv grabbed his pillow, feeling a little pathetic as she did. Olivia Benson was never the kind of woman to miss a man this much. But she knew, Elliot wasn't just any guy, he was the one man she trusted with her life, every part of her life. Olivia closed her eyes, trying to picture his smile, his eyes, the way he held her when she was upset. And as the detective was falling asleep, her cell phone rang again.

"Benson."

"Hey, it's Casey. Me and Alex were wondering if you wanted to grab a drink with us."

"Sure, give me like 10 minutes to get ready."

"Okay, see you soon."

"Yah." Olivia hung up the phone and rolled off the bed.

A couple drinks later, the three women were loosened up and having a blast.

"You get sluty when you drink!" Casey laughed at Alex.

"Oh shut up. You asked, I answered." Alex rolled her eyes as she took another sip of her drink. "Alright, Olivia. We shared stories, now it's your turn."

"Okay." Olivia closed her eyes; thinking of a good story (that they already hadn't heard). "Oh I got one…It was a couple weeks after we started dating…"

_All was quiet in the One-Six. Another case had been closed and the detectives of Manhattan SVU were finishing up some paperwork._

"_I'll be right back, gotta make a phone call." Munch said as he left the room, leaving Benson and Stabler alone. _

_Elliot looked up from his compute and at the brunette across from him. He couldn't help but smile, she had made his life so much happier in the past three weeks than he's been in a long time. _

"_Stop starring, Stabler." Olivia said, not looking away from her screen. He'll never understand how she always knew when he was starring._

"_Sorry." He got up, getting that wicked little smile on his face. "Need any help?" He asked, leaning over her shoulder, like he does oh-so often. _

"_No." Olivia said trying not to lose her focus. Lately, he had that affect on her. _

"_I hate not being able to kiss you or touch you all day." He bent down and started kissing her neck. _

"_Well we both agreed to keep this quiet." She said , unconsciously moved her head to the side. "And this, is not helping. Someone could walk in." _

_He spun her chair around, putting his hands on both sides of her; essentially trapping her. "Let'em. I don't wanna hid this, Liv." He pressed his lips onto hers. _

_John Munch had seen a lot of things in his days as a New York City detective. But when he walked back into the squad room, he didn't accept to see what he did. No matter how much money he had in the pool. _

"_Whoa, guys! Get a room!" _

_The two quickly pulled apart, Olivia fixing her shirt. _

"_I, uh, we…" Elliot stumbled trying to think of something to say._

"_Why don't you two just go home. I'll finish up here." _

"_Are you sure?" Olivia asked, trying to act as innocent as possible and the fact that she couldn't breathe (Elliot also had that effect on her too)._

"_Don't argue, he might change his mind." Elliot said, practically dragging Olivia out as she grabbed her things._

"Wait, John walked in on you two?" Casey looked shocked and yet at the same time she didn't.

"Yah, we weren't doing anything to…uh…revealing?" Olivia tried to hide the blush forming on her cheeks.

"Yet. I'm sure if he hadn't walked in when he did…" Alex made 'the face' as she brought her straw to her lips.

"Hey, I have self control. He, on the other hand, does not." Olivia laughed.

"Okay, okay. You're making me jealous." Alex laughed. "New topic."

The girls all laughed and continued on with their night, it was karaoke night after all.

A couple months later

It had been a little over 3 months since Elliot left for L.A. and with a little over 6 months til the wedding, Olivia was in full bride mode. She and the girls (Casey, Alex, Maureen, Kathleen, and Lizzie) had picked out the flowers, bridesmaids dresses and just about everything else that had to do with the bridal party. The only things left on Olivia's list was the cake and tuxes for the groomsman.

Olivia walked into the squad room, it was surprisingly very chilly for October. As she placed her things on her desk, she noticed something. "Fin, where's Jason's stuff?"

"Oh about that, Cragen wants to see you." Fin gave a small smile and nodded towards the captain's office.

Olivia felt nervous as she walked towards his office. "Hey what's up?" she said, opening the door.

"Nothing really. But I do have a little sunburn."

"Elliot!" She practically ran over to him.

"Hey." Elliot held her close to him, placing a small kiss on her head.

"I'll give you two a minute." Cragen left his office with a smile on his face.

"Did you miss me?" Elliot kissed her again.

"Yes." Olivia pulled away, "Why didn't you call me!"

"I wanted to surprise you." Elliot couldn't help but smile.

"You know I hate surprises." she hugged him again. "But I do like this one."

"I hate to interrupt this little reunion," Munch said opening the door slightly, " We got a call, you two wanna take it?"

"Sure." Elliot patted Munch on shoulder. He grabbed Olivia's hand and left Cragen's office. "How munch longer?" he asked, looking down at the diamond on her finger.

"6 months, four days, six hours, and twenty seven minutes." Olivia said as she and her fiancé walked out the squad room.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well, sorry that took so long, I had major writer's block lol. Well next chapter will be the last. It'll have the wedding and good stuff like that. I might do an epilogue but I'm not sure yet. I am in the process of thinking up another EO story though. I'll give you guys all the details at the end of this story. Well don't forget the hit the review button and I'll see you guys soon :D _


	7. The Final Chapter

_**Remind Me**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_A/N: Well guys, this is it, the final chapter. I just want to again (lol) thank everyone for reading and reviewing and favoriting. It means a lot. Okay, so here we go final chapter. I may or may not do an epilogue. I'm still not sure. Well anyways, Happy Reading :D_

* * *

><p>6 Months, 4 days, and 12 hours later<p>

It was a quiet morning; the air was cool, but warm, in typical May fashion. Olivia rolled over, looking out the window. She smiled remembering why she was in a hotel room and the day would bring.

"Olivia! Open the door, it's time to get ready!" Alex yelled from the hallway.

Olivia made her way to the door, her smile growing as she opened the door.

"You ready to get glamorous." Maureen smiled as she and the other bridesmaids entered the room.

"More than ready."

The room was a buzz with laughter, mostly from trying to put on bowties.

"You sure you wanna get married again?" Munch asked, fixing Elliot's bowtie.

"Of course he is!" Fin hit Munch's shoulder. "Seriously, though, you ready for this?"

"More than ready." Elliot smiled and the men emerged from the room and headed for the church.

The church was filled with people. The chatter grew quiet the music began and the wedding party made their way down the aisle. And as the final two got to their spots, everyone got to their feet. Moving to see the bride make her entrance.

As Olivia walked down the aisle, she couldn't help but smile. She had finally found love and everyone that was important to her was there to see it. The brunette looked at the man to her side as she made it to the alter. "Thank you, Don." She smiled at him.

"It was my pleasure, Olivia." Don Cragen smiled back before taking his seat.

Elliot couldn't help but smile. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Olivia said as she joined hands with Elliot.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to join together two people in Holy Matrimony…" As the priest made his speech, the room was quiet, everyone had their eyes on the happy couple finally taking the leap. "…Elliot and Olivia have written their own vows. Elliot, you may go first."

"Okay," Elliot took a deep breath, taking a folded piece of paper out of his suit pocket. "Since I have found you, Liv, I have found a new life. Because of you, I laugh, I smile, I dare to dream again. The decision to commit to share the rest of my life with you is one I make happily and with full confidence in our love; secure in the knowledge that you will be my constant friend, my partner in life, and my one true love. I promise to stay by your side ,in sickness and in health, in and joy and sorrow, as well as through the good times and bad. Olivia, today, I promise to love you without reservation and share my heart and life you." Elliot placed the paper back in his pocket, then wiped a tear from Olivia's cheek.

"And now, Olivia, you may say your vows." The priest said, while trying to hide the fact that he had tears in his eyes (along with everyone else in the church.).

Olivia, turned slightly to take a paper from Casey. She too took a deep breath before beginning. "I used to be afraid of falling in love, of giving my heart away. How could I trust a man to love me, to give me all that I wanted to give to him? Elliot, when we began our journey in love, I realized how much we could share together. Before you, El, life had no meaning. I was a drifter in search of a home. Now I've found it and can't wait to spend the rest of my days with you. Today, I pledge my love and happiness to you for the rest of my life." Olivia took another deep breath, trying to stop the waterfall that was about to pour out of her brown eyes.

"I love you, so much" Elliot said, with tears in his eyes. He leaned down to kiss her.

"Not yet." The priest interrupted.

"Hurry up." Elliot smiled, moving back to his spot while the room laughed.

"May I have the rings please?" The priest grabbed the rings from Dickie. "Elliot you may place the ring onto Olivia's finger and Olivia you do the same." He waited while the slid the rings. "By the power vest in me by god and the state of New York. I now pronounce you husband and wife." he turned and smiled at Elliot. "You may now kiss your bride."

And so he did with cheers and cat calls from the all who were at the church.

The reception was in full swing. The band played and people drank.

"Can I please have everyone make their way to the dance floor, for Elliot and Olivia's first dance as husband and wife." Everyone stood and made their way.

Elliot guided Olivia to the dance floor and the song began to play.

_Dancin' in the dark, middle of the night_

_Takin' your heart and holdin' it tigh_

_tEmotional touch, touchin' my skin_

_And asking you to do_

_What you've been doin' all over again_

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing_

_Don't think I can keep it all in_

_I just gotta let you know_

_What it is that won't let me go?_

_It's your love_

_It just does something to me_

_It sends a shock right through me_

_I can't get enough_

_And if you wonder_

_About the spell I'm under_

_Oh, it's your love _

Elliot and Olivia swayed to the music. Olivia placed her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her a little tighter.

"I love you." Olivia whispered.

"I love you, too, Liv." He kissed her cheek, continuing to dance.

_Better than I was, more than I am_

_And all of this happened by taking your hand_

_And who I am now is who I wanted to be_

_And now that we're together_

_I'm stronger than ever, I'm happy and free_

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing_

_Don't think I can keep it all in_

_If you asked me why I've changed_

_All I gotta do is say your sweet name_

_It's your love_

_It just does something to me_

_It sends a shock right through me\_

_I can't get enough_

_And if you wonder_

_About the spell I'm under_

_Oh, it's your love_

_Oh, oh, oh, baby _

Olivia took her head of his shoulder and pulled away slightly to look into his eyes. Elliot saw the tears in her eyes.

"You okay?"

"Of course. I just…I can't believe I just married my best friend." she let out a small giggle before placing a kiss on his lips. "It doesn't feel real." She laughed again.

"Well it is, baby. I'm not going anywhere." He kissed her before spinning her. He pulled her back in and kissed her once again. As she placed her head back on his shoulder, Elliot began to sing along to the song, just loud enough for her to here.

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing_

_Don't think I can keep it all in_

_I just gotta let you know_

_What it is that won't let me go?_

_It's your love_

_It just does something to me_

_It sends a shock right through me_

_I can't get enough_

_And if you wonder_

_About the spell I'm under_

_Oh, it's your love_

_It's your love_

_It's your love _

As the music ended, the happy newly weds pulled apart. Cheers could be heard. Olivia walked over to the band with Elliot close to her side. She took the mic from the singer. "Now, traditionally, This is about the time where I dance with my dad. But, I don't have one. So instead, I'd like to have this dance with Don Cragen. I see you as a father figure and would love if you'd share this moment with me. If that's okay with you?" She looked in his direction and he gave her a nod. They made their way to the dance floor.

"I feel very honored, Olivia."

"It's the least I could do. You've done so much for me."

"It's my job." He laughed.

"I know, but, it means a lot to me." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before the song ended. "Thank you for walking me down the aisle and sharing this with me."

"It was my please." He smiled at her, before handing her back to Elliot.

The night continued on. They all danced, and laughed, and ate. As the night was dwindling down, Elliot still had one more thing he had to do. The music cut and the room looked to Elliot, who had a mic in his hand. "As many of you may know, it was my job to pick the song for mine and Liv's first dance. And as many of you also know, I had a very hard time deciding on what to chose." He paused while everyone laughed. "When I first heard this song, I immediately thought of Liv. And I think the only reason I didn't pick this song for our first dance was because, well, it doesn't have that vibe." He waited for them to stop laughing again. "So, Liv, would you come over here and dance with me? Again." He saw her nod and handed the mic back to the singing, pulling his wife back to the dance floor.

_A whisper away from changin' everything_

_But is it safe to say_

_Such dangerous things_

_When your hands are tremblin'_

_Girl I'm weak in the knees_

_It's times like these when silence means everything_

_More than anything_

_So fall when you're ready baby_

_Let our kiss count the moments and hearts set the pace_

_I'll be your love song and I'll love you right off your feet_

_Until you fall into me _

"I never knew you could be such a romantic." Olivia laughed.

"Only when the time is right." He smiled, then placed a kiss on her forehead before pulling her close to him. There was something about holding her that he loved. And he thought that maybe it wasn't the action just the women in his arms. And as he heard he whisper, 'I love you' he knew the answer. It wasn't the action, it was her.

_Love ain't a race_

_There's no finish line_

_And I love a chase_

_But don't leave me behind_

_'Cause girl we're both gamblin'_

_But I'm playin' for keeps_

_It's time like these_

_When patience means everything_

_More than anything _

_So fall when you're ready baby_

_Let our kiss count the moments and hearts set the pace_

_I'll be your love song and I'll love you right off your feet_

_And I'll fall for you every day_

_I'll cherish the moments that time can't erase_

_We'll be the love song_

_I promise you we're gonna sing_

_Girl when you fall into me_

_Girl when you fall into me_

_C'mon baby fall into me_

_I'm waiting_

_Fall into me_

_Fall into me_

_Fall into me_

_A whisper away from changing everything _

As the song faded, the two detectives looked into each other eyes. Knowing that from this moment on there would be no more doubt. This was it, this was love. This was what Elliot and Olivia had been looking for and needed. They had each other and both knew that nothing else in the world mattered.

THE END :D

* * *

><p><em>AN: So that's it that's the end! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. I will be posting a new story soon. It's called 'Sticks and Stones'. So keep a look out __J__ See you all soon! 3 - Sara _

_Oh. P.s. lol the songs used are "It's your love" by Tim McGraw feat. Faith hill and "Fall into me" by Brantley Gilbert_


End file.
